Meet me in the Middle
by Sunnystar-12
Summary: This used to be "The Play", but I decided to completely change plots. The first chapter is changed a little. Anyway, Lily needs a tutor for Transfiguration. Guess who??There's going to be a dance competion at Hogwarts. L/J Please read and review!~*~*~*~*~
1. Breakfast Announcements

A/N - I made Dumbledore a little too peppy in the first chapter sorry. If you have any story suggestions (Who should play what part), let me know, ok? BTW, if you can think of a better title, tell me please!!Thanks a ton :)  
  
*Breakfast Announcement  
  
"Good morning students!" Dumbledore said very cheerfully. "I have a wonderful announcement to make. There is going to be a dance competion around Christmas time. If you are interested, ask your head of house for more information. Enjoy breakfast!" His announcement caused an uproar in The Great Hall.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so cool Lily!" Maggie, Lily's very energetic, kind-of-girlie friend said.  
  
"Yeah, just great." Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"Awe, come on Lils! This should be so fun! Aren't you going to dance with someone?"  
  
"Nah, don't think so." She replied.  
  
"Suit yourself! I'm going to say hi to Ben, ok?" Lily nodded and continued eating her breakfast. It was just like any other day so far. She woke up, took a shower, got dressed, came to breakfast, met a very hyper Maggie, Maggie went to visit her boyfriend of the week, and then-  
  
"Hey Lily! How's it going?" This is when her day started to get better.  
  
"Morning Sirius. Pretty good here. What about you?"  
  
"Same here. What do you think about this whole dance thingy?" He asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think much of it."  
  
"Aren't you even going to try going with someone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe, if someone asks me I'll go"  
  
"Morning Tiger." Remus said. "You should go to the dance. We all know you can dance extremely well."  
  
"Maybe I will. What about you guys?" Lily asked. "Are you going to go with someone?"  
  
"Maybe." Sirius stated. "I want to see who I can get to go with me first. What about you Remus?"  
  
"I think I might actually. I don't plan on doing well in the competion, but it should be fun anyway."  
  
"Oh. Hey, where's James?" Lily wondered. Her day varied little, and this was about the time James was scheduled to come down.  
  
"Right here Lil."  
  
"What kept you so long?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably got to caught up staring at himself in the mirror again." Lily whispered to Remus. The oatmeal that had been in his mouth was now all over James.  
  
"Thanks Remus, I'll have to make sure to try that." James smirked at Remus.  
  
"Hey James, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked micheviously.  
  
"Sure. What do you wa-" As James had turned to talk to Sirius, Sirius had flung a spoonful of oatmeal accurately into his mouth.  
  
"How's it taste?" Sirius asked. James swallowed.  
  
"Better than it looks." James replied.  
  
"Well, would you look at that. I knew you were a big baby Potter, bet I never knew your friends had to spoon feed you." Malfoy drawled. Lily picked up her spoon and filled it with oatmeal. She flung it at Malfoy's face and quickly put her spoon back down on the table, looking innocent as could be. Her friends all snickered.  
  
"Ouch!" Lucius said. "Who hit me in the eye?" He began wandering aimlessly around the great Hall, running into people on his journey. The potions teacher, Professor Sikora, finally caught him and brought him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Nice one Lily." Sirius said. "You'll have to teach me that innocent look someday."  
  
"Any time." Lily replied.  
  
"What is this announcement that Dumbledore made?" James asked curiously.  
  
"There's going to be some dance competion for 5th years and above."  
  
"Interested?" Remus asked.  
  
"Maybe, we'll have to see what kind of dance competion." He replied.  
  
"I'm going to ask McGonagall that after Transfiguration." Lily stated.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"James and I will too." Sirius volunteered his friend.  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" James challenged.  
  
"Would you rather go see McGonagall or have oatmeal in your hair, that I know you took so long doing?" Sirius teased. He had a spoon armed with oatmeal and ready to go.  
  
"McGonagall can't be to bad I guess."  
  
"Neither, can oatmeal in your hair." Lily said sneakily.  
  
"Why do I have this horrible feeling that there's a bowl of oatmeal floating above my head or something?" James asked.  
  
"Cause there is!" Lily replied. She had levitated her bowl of oatmeal over James' head and dumped it onto him. James made a funny face and gave Lily a glare.  
  
"Lighten up James oatmeal is good for your hair."  
  
"I don't care how good for my hair it is, I'm not walking around with oatmeal in my hair all day." James said. "I'm going to take a shower. See you guys at Transfiguration." 


	2. Transfiguration

*Transfiguration  
  
"Let's go guys!" Lily said. Sirius and Remus had finished breakfast and were ready to go to Transfiguration.  
  
"Coming mother." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus not far behind.  
  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall." Lily said sweetly. Each of the Marauders had a general job that would benefit the group. Lily's was to become every teacher's pet so she could weasel their way out of trouble every once in awhile.  
  
"Morning Lily." She replied. "Where's James at?" McGonagall rarely saw Lily, Remus, and Sirius without their ringleader, James.  
  
"He had to take a shower." Remus stated simply. McGonagall thought this was a bit unusual, but didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
"Take your seats with the rest of the class then please. Sit in partners today."  
  
"Hey Lily, is it OK if I partner up with Remus ? I've kind of got to talk to him about something." Sirius asked Lily. She thought about it a minute before responding.  
  
"I guess." She sighed. "You owe me one."  
  
"Thanks Tiger. You're the best." He replied.  
  
"Whatever." Lily sat down by herself waiting for James, and Sirius and Remus sat behind her. They were talking quietly before class began.  
  
"Hello class." The professor said, signally the beginning of class. "Today we are going to learn how to make something invisible for a brief period of time. If you succeed in making anything invisible today, it will only be for a very short period of time. As you cast the spell more, the object you are casting it on will remain invisible longer." James had just walked into the classroom, hair still wet.  
  
"Hello James. How nice of you to join us." McGonagall said sarcastically. "Ten points from Gryffindor." James looked around for his friends and sat next to Lily. He smiled at Lily. She was surprised at this friendly gesture, but smiled back. McGonagall continued to explain to them how to make something invisible, while Lily drifted off into space. She started thinking about James and how cute he had looked when he smiled at her. His hair looked very sexy to Lily when it was still damp without any hair gel. She thought other thoughts along theses lines until she felt something nudging her in the ribs. She looked to see what it was interrupting her daydream.  
  
"What do you want James?" Lily whispered so McGonagall wouldn't hear.  
  
"Ms. Evans, do you have something to say to the class?" Lily realized James was trying to tell Lily to snap out of it and pay attention.  
  
"No professor, sorry." She replied sympathetically. Lily rarely daydreamed during calss. She usually even pay attention in Professor Binn's class! Then she started to remember what she was daydreaming about. She shook her head mentally as if to shake the thoughts out of her head. Why was she starting to think of James like that? It wasn't like she liked him. She thought he was cute, but that didn't mean anything, right?"  
  
"Ok class, you may begin." The professor told her class.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Lily said outloud.  
  
"What's wrong Tiger?" Remus asked from behind.  
  
"Well, um." Lily began to explain.  
  
"She was daydreaming." James finished for her.  
  
"Oooo. About what?" Sirius teased.  
  
"I was not day dreaming! I was just."  
  
"Daydreaming?" James flirted.  
  
"Ok, I admit it, I was daydreaming. I didn't hear a word on how to make something invisible."  
  
"What were you daydreaming about?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing." She didn't look any of her friends in the eye.  
  
"Excuse me children, have you even tried to make something invisible yet?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes professor." James replied.  
  
"May I please see how far you have gotten?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sirius replied. He performed the tricky spell and the quill in front of him disappeared briefly.  
  
"Very good Sirius." Remus also made his quill disappeard.  
  
"James?" James' piece of parchment disappeared for a full minute.  
  
"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" She applauded. "Ms. Evans?" Lily nervously took her wand and said the spell. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hmm. I see." She thought carefully for a few minutes. "Lily, I know you excel in all your classes, but I feel you aren't doing quite your potential in this class. If you will agree, I would like to have someone tutor you." Lily looked embaressed.  
  
"If you think it would help professor."  
  
"Good. Be here tonight at 7 o'clock. I'll have someone waiting for you." Then the professor walked away and began to check the progress of other groups. Before they knew it, it was time to leave class. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all approached Professor McGonagall after class.  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Lily?" She looked up from her desk.  
  
"We just wanted to get some more information on this dance."  
  
"Oh yes! The dance! I'm glad to see you and your friends are interested Lily. Here's a flier that should pretty much explain everything you need to know." She handed out green fliers to them.  
  
"Thanks professor."  
  
"You're welcome Lily. Best be off to class before you're late. Oh, and James?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?" He replied politely.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a moment please?"  
  
"Um. sure." He couldn't really say no. He gave his friends a worried look as if to ask what did I do wrong this time? "I'll see you guys later." Sirius, Remus, and Lily headed towards diviation.  
  
Author's note * Sorry, my first few chapters have been short and a lack a plot. I'll have a steady plot going in the next few chapters.  
  
*Next Chapter  
  
-Who will Lily's tutor be?  
  
-Who's going to the dance?  
  
-Why did Professor McGonagall want to talk to James?  
  
Stay tuned to find out!! And please review ( 


End file.
